121 Stories/transcript
Intro Seaman: 'Bird incoming, clear the deck. ''The view changes to a aircraft carrier. A few seaman are directing a bird to his landing place. The wind is blowing hard. The ramp starts opening. 'Cardinal: '''Where's Wolfhound? ''Cardinal is standing on the edge. A seaman responds. 'Seaman: '''He is here, sir. Larkins, get some fuel for this bird! ''The bird lands and Cardinal steps out of the chopper. 'Wolfhound: '''Welcome back on board, men. ''Wolfhound, accompanied with a few soldiers, approaches the bird. Deuce, Seraph and Prophet follow Cardinal out of the bird. '' '''Wolfhound: '''I would say, mission accomplished. We've got the intel we wanted on Typhoon. You five, meet in the warroom in twenty. We're going into full attack. ''Wolfhound turns around and walks away. 'Spike: '''Is there room for one more...? ''Wolfhound stops and freezes. He turns around and sees SAint helping a light wounded Spike out of the bird by holding him at his side. 'Wolfhound: '''No, it can't be.... I thought you were dead, Captain. '''Spike: '''You thought I would give up that easily. I have waited ten years for you, not that I'm going to let this opportunity go. '''Wolfhound: '''What opportunity...? ''Spike slowly stumbles alongside Saint towards Wolfhound. He laughs softly. 'Spike: '...Meet me in the warroom. Wolfhound looks confused, but also amused by Spike's altitude. Suddenly a few medics approach SPike adn SAint. 'Medic: '''All right, we'll take it from here. Come on, sir. We'll take you to medbay. ''Spike soflty holds back the hands of the medic. 'Spike: '''Hadns off brother, I'm fine. '''Medic: '''But, you may have... '''Spike: '''I'm fine, relax. Come on, Cal'. Where the fuck is the warroom? ''Saint and Spike stumble away as the view zooms out. 'Wolfhound: '''So we're after this one man? ''The view changes tp the seven persons in the warroom. Deuce and Seraph are sitting, while Prophet and Saint are leaning against a wall. Spike and Wolfhound are leaning over the table, while Cardinal stands between them with his arms crossed. 'Cardinal: '''Why do you have a mad on him? '''Spike: '''This guy is CIA. He has been held in a Typhoon prison for ten years. He can give us valuable intel on Typhoon. '''Wolfhound: '''How could we be sure? '''Spike: '''We can't... '''Seraph: '''So why should we take the risk? '''Spike: '''You owe me something. We're going to get him out. ''It remains silent for a few seconds. 'Wolfhound: '''How did you imagine the attack? '''Spike: '''You said we were going into full attack. I'll lead this operation from the field. '''Cardinal: '''AFO Predator will acompany you during this mission. ''Everyone looks at Wolfhound. 'Wolfhound: '''I'll make a call with the Air Force. We're heading to the Bahamas. ''The view zooms in onto a map of the bahamas. It turns black when it is almost against a pushpin, which is coordinated on the beach. '' Mission '''Seaman: '''Gate's opening! Prep the boats for assault! '''Command: '''Jets are taking off. 2 miles way from the beach. ETA 2 mikes before dropping packages. ''On screen appears the view of a gate opening. The gate is the front of the boats and multiple zodiacs lay in the water. '' '''Seraph: '''UDT suit is good, Saint. Cardinal, give the green sight. ''In the zodiac are the other Predators with Spike and Kevin. Saint is in a diver suit, alongside Spike and Deuce. He gives a thumbs up to Seraph. 'Cardinal: '''Confirmed. Command, Shark 1-1 ready. Requesting green light. '''Command: '''Sit tight, 1-1. Waiting for jets to drop the missiles. ''The gate is now fully open. The view is directly aimed at the beach, with a huge prison facility. There are multiple boats enaging on each other and jets are roaring in the sky. 'Deuce: '''How do I look? '''Spike: '''You look fine. Seraph you got depth gauge ready? '''Seraph: '''It should be working. But the ship may cause a false display. '''Spike: '''Shouldn't be too much of a problem. ''Suddenly, a green light flashes next to the gate. The zodiacs start sailing away. 'Cardinal: '''Let's go, Prophet. '''Command (Fading out): '''Shark team, you got a green light. I repeat, you got a green light. Head towards the open waters... ''The zodiac navigates through all other boats. 'Spike: '''Weapons free, lads. Don't let them keel us round. ''Saint pulls the bolt of the ARX-160 and starts friing at enemy seaman on boats. 'Deuce: '''Enemy cluster, two o'clock! ''Prophet takes a sharp right and gives the others a beter position to fire at the enemy cluster of boats. 'Seraph: '''Prophet, we're in deep waters. '''Spike: '''All right, get in position boys. ''The zodiac stops in a safe spot. Siant climbs on the edge of the boat. 'Cardinal: '''Saint, take this. ''Cardinal gives an APS to Saint. Spike and Deuce also sit on the edge and wield an APS. 'Deuce: '''All right, you're our eyes from above. Don't let us drown. '''Prophet: '''Just get to the beach. ''Deuce puts on his divers mask, Saint grabs his. 'Spike: '''Remember, explosives do work under water. Use them on enemy boats. ''Spike puts on his mask and makes a circle with his index figner and thumb. Saint follows Spike lead. 'Spike (Radio): '''Radio good? ''Saint also makes the circle. 'Saint (Radio): '''Radio fine. '''Deuce (Radio): '''Clear signal. Let's go. ''Deuce falls on his back into the water and Saint follows his lead, Spike follows them. Saint swims some more down and grabs his APS. 'Seraph (Radio): '''All right, you appear on my radar. Check your UDT radar on your left arm for our position and enemy boats. Red dots are enemies marked by us. We're the green dot and you appear as blue dots. Any questions? '''Deuce (Radio): '''I am colorblind, can you make a beep into your system? '''Seraph (Radio): '''Marked enemies will beep occassioanlly when you get close. How more it beeps, the closer you get. '''Spike (Radio): '''Copy all. We're losing time. Get us as fast as possible towards the beach. '''Cardinal (Radio): '''Just demolish every boat we mark and we get your friend out in one piece. ''Saint starts swimming alongside Spike and Deuce. Lots of bullets and explosions appear above them into the water. Sometimes a dead soldier falls into the water. A red dot appears on the map. '''Deuce (Radio): 'This thing starts beeping and it freaks me out. Saint, get some explosives on that boat. '''Saint: '''On it. ''Saint swim towards the boat and plants a C4 on the boat. 'Saint: '''Explosives in place. ''He swims away and pushes the charge. The C4 explodes and the boat is ripped open. Enemy soldiers fall into the water. 'Spike (Radio): '''Waste them. ''The 3 engage on the panicking enemies, who motionless star sinking after getting hit. 'Spike (Radio): '''All right, Zodiac. All clear, moving up '''Cardinal (Radio): '''Copy that, divers. Prophet, pull the handle. ''The Predators start swimming further. Occasionally, some enemy soldiers are thrown into the water by the battle on the water and are killed by either Saint, Spike or Deuce. 'Seraph (Radio): '''Guys, be advised. Enemy boat patrols have noticed your presence. Enemy divers are prepped to engage on your position. Weapons tight. '''Spike (Radio): '''Copy that, Zodiac. We keep our heads up. ''Suddenly, enemy divers enter the water. There are a lot of them and come from many directions. 'Deuce (Radio): '''Watch it, We got hostiles on 8, 12 and 4 o'clock. '''Spike (Radio): '''Don't let them get into position! ''The 3 start engaing at the swimming enemies. Saint is forced to get cover behind some sunken boat pieces and lays down fire from there. 'Deuce (Radio): '''Shit, we're getting surrounded. '''Cardinal (Radio): '''Divers, we have marked the boat carrying the divers. Sink it to Davy Jones' locker. '''Spike (Radio): '''Roger that, Zodiac. Saint, plant C4 on the target. We'll cover you. '''Saint: '''Got it. ''Saint starts heading towards the target. He defends himself, but also getting a lot of support from Spike and Deuce. He manages to plant theC4. 'Saint: '''C4 in place. ''He pulls the charge and the C4 explodes. The boat is destroyed and some divers on board of it are slowly sinking. '''Saint: '''Target is down. 'Command (Radio): '''All units, be advised. An enemy battleship is blocking the way to the beach. We need to destroy it now. Another salvo could finish us! '''Spike (Radio): '''Command, this is Spike. We can take down the battleship, but we need air support to lay down suppressive fire on top of the ship, do you copy? '''Deuce (Radio): '''What's your idea, Spike? '''Command (Radio): '''Confirm, Spike. Hornets are inbound, goodluck. '''Spike (Radio): '''All right guys, let's go. Cardinal, where's that ship? '''Deuce (Radio): '''Are you crazy?! '''Cardinal (Radio): '''I have to agree with Deuce. You are not going to take down the ship with some explosives. '''Spike (Radio): '''Yes we are. Just mark that ship. ''It is silent for a few seconds on the channel. Gunfire and explosives from above the water are heard in the background. 'Cardinal (Radio): '*sigh* Ship is marked. Good hunting. 'Spike (Radio): '''Roger that. Come on, lads. Follow my lead. ''Spike starst swimming towards the growing red dot on the radar. Deuce and Saint follow him. 'Prophet (Radio): '''We're getting near the ship's fire range. You're own your own after that. '''Spike (Radio): '''Don't worry, mate. Pick up us near the beach in 10 minutes. After that, this cruiser will be touching the bottom of the sea. '''Prophet (Radio): '''Affirmative, I hope you know what you are doing. '''Spike (Radio): '''Always... ''The 3 divers arrive near the massive battleship. Saint and Deuce slightly recoil at the size. 'Deuce (Radio): '''Oh my god... How the fuck do you think we're going to get that down? '''Spike (Radio): '''Plant some explosives near the front of the boat. ''They plant there explosives in a line near the motor. 'Spike (Radio): '''Blow it, Saint. '''Saint: '''My pleasure. ''Saint pulls the charge and three explosions occur after each other. The motor stops spinning and a massive hole in the ships is seen. 'Spike (Radio): '''Into that hole. ''They swim towards the hole. Spike first climbs onto the ships' inside and lifts Saint on it. After that, he lifts Deuce on it. Saint takes of his divers mask. 'Saint: '''What now? '''Spike: '''We get to her thermal heart. Weapons free and check each corner carefully. ''Saint grabs his ARX-160 and follows Spike through the ships hallways. 'Spike: '''Multiple tangos coming our way. On you, Saint. ''Saint leans around the corner and waits until most of the enemies are in sight. He then fires at them all. Spike and Deuce finish the rest. 'Deuce: '''Are we clear? '''Spike: '''We're clear, the heart should be here. Command, where are the jets? '''Command (Radio): '''You 3 don't mean much to the air force. They'll fire danger close, with risk of demolishing the ship. ''Saitn heads towards a vault door. 'Spike: '''Give us 2 minutes and we'll be gone. '''Command (Radio): '''Minutes confirmed. '''Spike: '''Deuce, breach this door. Saint, clear the room. ''Deuce fires at the screws of the door and kicks open the door. Saint walks into the room and kills the enemies inside of it. 'Saint: '''Room clear. '''Spike: '''Plant explsoives on all engines. Hustle up and do it quick. ''Saint quickly plants the explosives on it. Deuce and Spike also plant explosives. '''Deuce: '''Explosives in place. What now? '''Spike: Run for it. They breach the first door and run up the stairs and arrive at the left sidewalk. They run for the front of the ship and engage on any targets on their way. Hornet (Radio): 'Strafe run inbound. Danger close. '''Spike: '''Shit! Zodiac, where are you! '''Prophet (Radio): '''Repositioned to 1 o'clock of he front of the ship. What's the problem? '''Deuce: '''Ah fuck this thing is going down! '''Spike: '''Jump down now! ''They jump over the side of the ship. Saint swiftly puts on his diver's mask. He splashes into the water and looks up. A bright red light appears, follwoed by a loud explosion. Pieces of debris start falling in the water. 'Spike (Radio): '''Zodiac, get to 10 o'clock of the boat. We meet you there. ''saitn swims to the surface, seeing the ship on fire. The zodiac arrives and they board it. 'Cardinal: '''Well done, people. Let's get moving. ''The boat sails towards the beach. 'Command (Radio): '''The landing on the beach has started. All units, secure the prison's perimeter. I got a strike team moving in to secure HVT. I repeat, the landing on the beach has started. All units, secure the prison's perimeter. A strike team is moving in to secure HVT. '''Deuce: '''Looks like we're his strike team. '''Spike: ''It's an honor to be, mate. Let's do this by the book. Don't make any mistakes. Seraph: 'We were prepared for a day like this. ''The boat arrives at the beach. In front of them is the prison facility. A jet launches missiles into a scout tower and it is demolished. Prophet gives an M110 sniper to Saint. 'Prophet: '''Take out all scouts! ''Saint uses the sniper to kill precisely all scouts in and around the building. '' '''Cardinal: '''Entrence clear! Move in. ''The squad heads towards the entrence. Cardinal kicks in the door and fires his rifle at the enemies. 'Cardinal: '''Contacts! '''Deuce: '''Take 'em out! ''The squad slowly pushes through the hallway. '' '''Seraph: '''Enemies, twelve o'clock high. ''New enemies enter the hallway at an elevated position. The squad sticks close to the walls while firing at the opposite catwalks. 'Spike: '''We need to push through! '''Prophet: '''Deuce, take the door. We'll cover you! ''Deuce runs towards the door and plants a sheet on it. 'Deuce: '''Fire in the hole! ''The door is shattered by the explosion and the Predators run through it. 'Cardinal: '''Where are we? '''Seraph: '''Prison must be beneath this level. '''Spike: '''All right, Deuce. Plant a sheet on the floor. We'll burst through this floor. ''Deuce plants a sheet on the floor. 'Spike: '''Everyone, align your rope on the floor next to the blast radius. ''Saint puts a pin in the floor and wraps his rope around it. 'Deuce: '''Heads up! ''The sheet explodes and the teams slides into the hole. They bumpb into a fair amount of guards in the level. There are many empty prisons filling the room. 'Cardinal: '''Watch it, hostiles! Get to cover quick! ''Saint fires at the enemies while sliding on the fallen piece of floor. He slides towards another piece of floor and hides behind it. He pops out of cover engaging on enemies. 'Prophet: '''Isolation cells up ahead, he should be there. ''The team clears the prison level and head towards the isolation cells. Spike runs in front of them. They arrive at the cells. There are six cells. 'Cardinal: '''Everybody, search a cell. ''Everybody walks towards a cell. Saint opens his and looks into the dark room. 'Deuce: '''Cell is clear. '''Seraph: '''Nothing here. '''Prophet: '''Empty. ''Saint slowly enters the cell. His eyes get used to the darkness, and he thinks he sees a sprite hanging with his arms chained to the wall. 'Saint: '''Guys, I think I got him. '''Spike: '''Let me see him. ''Spike rushes into the cell, approaching the man and shining a light into his face. Saint now sees clear. The man is badly tortured and his knee is completly crushed. 'Spike: '''Oh no, Wrecker. Wake up. Wreck, wake up! It's me, Spike! You hear me!? Wreck, come on! '''Wrecker (Whispering): '''10 years... '''Spike: '''Wreck, I'm here to get you out. I'm here. Stay awake. '''Wrecker: '''Spike? '''Spike: '''Wrecker! It's me! We're going to get you out of here! '''Wrecker: '''What took you so long? ''Spike laughs. 'Spike: '''You never change. '''Cardinal: '''Wolfhound, VIP is secure. ''Wolfhound does not respond 'Cardinal: '''Wolfhound are you there? ''Suddenly there is a loud rumbling outside 'Deuce: '''Well that's just fuckin perfect. '''Cardinal: '''What? '''Deuce: '''We have a fuckload of bad guys headed our way from the halls and a storm looks like it's brewing. '''Seraph: '''Where the hell did a storm come from? The reports said it was clear and it's not even hurricane season. '''Cardinal: '''Cut the chatter. We can't go back the way we came so let's make a back entrance. Seraph, the hall's end leads to the other side of the prison. We're going to meet heavy resistance but it's better than heading back down. Deuce, tend to our HVT's wounds. Everyone else, prep for an ambush. ''The player has about 30 seconds to hide and set up an ambush. A few claymores can be found next to Seraph. After 20 seconds, enemies begin to come upstairs. 'Cardinal: '''Alright, smoke em. ''The Predators open fire. The hole they came in is now also the doorway for the Typhoon guards. 'Prophet: '''Shit, they got our only exit. '''Cardinal: '''Spike, take care of the VIP. Seraph, find an alternate escape route. '''Seraph: '''On it. ''Saint and the others keep fending off the incoming enemies. 'Seraph: '''Got an emergency exit. '''Cardinal: '''All right, move up Predators. Spike, how's the VIP. '''Spike: '''It's bad, he can't move fast. We need to escort him safely. '''Cardinal: '''Deuce, help Spike carry him. We need to speed up things if we want to get past that storm. ''They arrive at the emergency exit. Cardinal kicks it open. The Predators run up the stairs to secure the first hallway for the slower Deuce and Spike. '' '''Cardinal: '''Saint, open that door. ''Saint kicks open the door. Two enemy soldiers turn around, but are dropped by the Predators. '' '''Cardinal: '''Let's keep moving. ''The team make their way through the facility. Suddenly, a few smoke grenades are dropped in their area. 'Prophet: '''They're popping smoke! '''Cardinal: '''Keep low and stick to the walls. ''Saint does what Cardinal says and fires at the enemies who are visible in the smoke. After a while the smoke clears out. 'Seraph: '''Exit up ahead. Deuce, Spike, move it. '''Spike: '''Easy, we're going as fast as we can. ''The Predators cover Deuce and Spike, who exit the building. The others now follow them. They arrive at a balcony. 'Deuce: '''Holy shit...! ''In the distance is a massive hurricane blowing. The trees are bending and the waves are high. '''Deuce: Looks like it could've been created by human... Saint: 'For sure. I don't think something natural could have been generated this swiftly. '''Cardinal: '''That storm is the reason why we need to get to the ship. '''Spike: '''Prophet, Saint. Get down on the ground to help us get Wrecker down. '''Prophet: '''Roger. Saint, hustle up. ''Saint jumps over the railing on the ground. Prophet jumps after him. 'Prophet: '''All right, we're ready. ''Spike puts a rope around Wrecker and he is slowly rapelling down. Saint and Prophet grab him and untie him. The other Predators follow him. 'Prophet: '''Boat should be to the right. Let's move. ''They make a run for the boat, while Typhoon guys fire at them. They fire back while escorting Deuce and Spike. 'Prophet: '''There it is! '''Cardinal: '''Prophet, prepare the motor. '''Prophet: '''I'm going. ''Saint covers the boat and the escorts. When they arrive at the boat, Cardinal calls the others to get to the boat. 'Cardinal: '''Into the boat! I'll contact Command. ''Everybody steps on board and the boat starts sailing. The waves are high and the boat bumps up and down. 'Cardinal: '''Command, this AFO Predator. We're heading for the ship. VIP is secured, I repeat, VIP secured. ''It remains silent on the channel. 'Cardinal: '''Command, come in.... '''Spike: '''Storm must've killed their radio. That's why Wolfhound also didn't respond. '''Seraph: '''Eh guys, we got Tyhpoon boats approaching the ship! ''The boat is almost at the ship and they enter the ship via the gate. 'Cardinal: '''Fuck. All right split up. Deuce and Spike, take the VIP the medbay. Prophet, Seraph, you two need to find Wolfhound and get this ship sialing out. Saint and I will go to the command tower and restore the system. ''They Predators jump off board and Saint follows Cardinal up the stairs. The arrive at the deck, looking at a damaged tower. 'Cardinal: '''Fuck, the storm must've damaged it. We need to be fast. ''They run towards the tower. They run up the stairs of the tower and arrive at the control room. A few dead seaman lay on the ground, with one in shock sitting on a chair. 'Cardinal: '''What happenned?! '''Seaman: '''Lighting... Impact. They were... On the controls... '''Cardinal: '''Easy mate. Do the controls still work? '''Seaman: '''Yeah, I think so... '''Cardinal: '''Good. I'll get another seaman to take you to medical. Saint, take over the batteries and destroy all incoming Typhoon boats. ''Saint pushes a view buttons and touches a screen. The HUD changes to the camera of a battery. 'Cardinal: '''Switch between the four batteries to shoot down those boats. I'll keep an eye on the incomign boats. ''Saint controls the batteries, while Cardinal supports him by telling where the boats are coming from. This varies per mission. After all incoming boats are down, the HUD changes back to the normal view of Saint. 'Cardinal: '''Good work, Saint. '''Prophet: '''Cardinal, you read me? '''Cardinal: '''Go ahead, Prophet. '''Prophet: '''Wolfhound secured. Ship is ready to sail out. Is the ship still under attack? '''Cardinal: '''Sea is clear, Prophet. Saint dealt with them. '''Prophet: '''Copy that. Prophet out. ''Saint looks out of the window, to the burning coast line with the heavy storm blowing the smoke. The screen goes black. Intel Datapad '''To: XXXXXX Callsign: Wolfhound From: XXXXXX Callsign: Cardinal Subject: Debrief on Bahamas recue operation